


I Hate Love Songs

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's been out of town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate Love Songs

## I Hate Love Songs

by Suzie

Author's website:  <http://suzieb10.tripod.com/writtenword/>

Some of the characters in this story belong to the Pet Fly Productions as part of the television show The Sentinel. I do not claim these characters as my own. No money has changed hands.   
I write for the pleasure it brings. It's fun. So, enjoy.   


Not Betaed   
This story is not posted on my website.

* * *

**"I HATE LOVE SONGS"**  
by Suzie ~~ July 2002 

Jim got into his truck and turned the ignition over. The blue and white Ford roared to life, and with it the radio came on spouting another blasted love song. Reaching over with a heavy sigh and a frown, Jim turned the radio off with an irritated twist of the knob. It seemed that the only thing anyone had been playing on the radio over the last few weeks was love songs and Jim Ellison hated love songs. 

Jim muttered, "I swear, if I hear just one more sappy song..." .He stared with annoyance at the offending radio. "I will tear you out of there and throw you out the window." He reached up to put the truck into gear, and heard his cell phone ring. Jim picked the phone up from the seat beside him and flipped it open. "Ellison." 

Captain Banks asked, "Jim, how did the interview go?" 

"As well as can be expected, sir. Mr. Kaplan didn't have anything to add to the statement he'd given us the other day, but he did agree to check into his service files. He promised to give us a call one or the other in a day or two. I was just on my way back to the station." 

"No, why don't you knock off for the day. There's nothing going on here and I know there are things you want to do before Sandburg gets home on Sunday." 

Jim smiled a little. "Thank you, Simon. I appreciate it." 

Simon said, "Say 'hi' to the kid and I'll see you both on Monday." 

* * *

Six weeks of sleeping alone in a silent loft. Six weeks of missing his best friend, Guide, and lover. Six weeks without his Blair. _Ugh!_ But now it was Friday and the Jim's life would return to normal at 1:28pm on Sunday afternoon when Blair returned from a field expedition in Campeche, Mexico with a group of students and Professors from Rainier University. 

As Jim drove through the Friday afternoon traffic of Cascade, he began to make a mental list. _I'll clean up the loft this afternoon. Saturday morning is already reserved for grocery shopping._ He smiled, as he knew that Blair would have a fit if saw all the Wonderburger bags and wrappers in the trash and the refrigerator devoid of vegetables. _Saturday afternoon I can change the sheets on our bed and do the laundry. Sunday I can sleep a little later, then start the chicken in the slow cooker before I leave for the airport._ Jim checked his watch as he waited at a red light. _He's supposed to call tonight when his group gets into Mexico City from Campeche._ Absently he turned on the radio as the light turned green and he accelerated through the intersection, grinning with satisfaction as Santana came over the airwaves. 

Two songs later, Jim still had his mind on the welcome he was planning to give the man he loved, when the words of yet, another of the hated songs came out of the traitorous radio. 

"I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky And I swear like the shadow that's by your side" 

Jim snarled, "I hate love songs!" He nearly snapped the knob of as he turned the radio off, and seriously thought about pulling over to the curb to rib it out of his truck. 

* * *

Jim pulled into the parking place next to Blair's Volvo. He had driven the old car faithfully every other day, there always seemed to be small errands to run after work. It kept its battery charged and its fluid--well, fluid. 

_Funny, but the Volvo's radio never seems to spew love songs_ , Jim thought as he got out of the truck. He ran his hand over the little car's smooth surface and sighed. _We'll go out one last time--tomorrow._

He walked into the building and pushed the button for the elevator. 

"Look into my eyes - you will see   
What you mean to me   
Search your heart - search your soul   
And when you find me there you'll search no more" 

Jim groaned as his Sentinel hearing picked up a song coming from somewhere in the building. He mumbled miserably as he tuned it out, "I can't seem to get away from it." 

After a minute the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Jim stepped inside and turned to face the doors as they slid shut. As the little car jerked slightly to get itself started, he relaxed against the back of the elevator with a weary sigh. "I have a feeling these last couple of days are going to be the worst." 

"There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way" 

The words and music filtered in again and made Jim grimace. _I really hate love songs! Who the hell is playing that anyway?_

Jim focused his hearing and quickly found which apartment it was coming from. He frowned as the elevator stopped on the third floor and the doors opened. The delicious smell of marinating teriyaki beef hit him full in the face and with only slightly narrowing his focus, Jim could hear a familiar humming that followed the music. He stood, mesmerized by that softly hum of the voice that he knew so well. 

"Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more I would fight for you - I'd lie for you Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you 

"Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you" 

And then it was over and Jim snapped back from his zone out by the sudden silence. He blinked, not sure if he should believe what his senses were telling him or not, and started towards the apartment he shared with the only person he ever shared anything with. 

At that moment Blair stepped out of the loft balancing a laundry basket on his hip as he pulled the door shut. He turned to head to the elevator. He saw Jim and a brilliant smile lit his face. "JIM!" The laundry basket thumped to the floor as he launched himself down the hall. 

Jim suddenly had his arms full as Blair hit him full force and wrapped his legs around Jim's waist as arms went around broad shoulders and lips came together in one blurred motion. 

When they parted, they were both grinning from ear to ear. 

Blair said, "You're home early." 

Jim laughed, really laughed, for the first time in six weeks as he began walking towards the door with Blair still wrapped around him. "Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" 

Blair shrugged. "I had an opportunity to take an early fight, so I took it. Now we have the whole weekend together." He kissed Jim again. 

Jim sighed as he halted in front of their door. "Yeah." 

Blair let his legs drop back to the floor and picked up the laundry basket before they went inside. Jim unlocked the door and ushered his lover in ahead of him. 

As Jim closed and locked the door behind him, he heard the basket hit the floor and barely managed to get turned around before Blair was, once again, wrapped around him. 

Jim pushed Blair's T-shirt up, inhaling the fresh scent of his partner. He growled, "I need to touch you. Need to feel you." Then he latched his lips around one protruding nipple and groaned at the taste, the feel on his tongue, and Blair's gasp. 

Blair panted, "Upstairs--bed. Been waiting six weeks to be back in our bed." 

Even as Jim propelled himself towards the stairs he gasped, "Bed--sheets." 

Blair ground his erection into Jim's equally hard cock. "Changed--washed--please--now." 

Jim moaned, his knees weakening under his lover's assault. "God, I missed you!" He kissed Blair's neck. "Love you so much." 

"Missed you--love you." 

* * *

How Jim made it up the stairs without killing them both, neither would ever remember. Clothes were left on the floor at the foot of the bed. 

Jim held Blair at arms length, grinning as he drank in his lover's naked form. 

Blair felt Jim's lust filled eyes caress every inch of him and croaked, "Jim, stop it. You're going to make me come just by looking at me." 

Jim's eyes locked with Blair's and he whispered, "You are so beautiful." 

Blair blinked once, opened his eyes wide for a moment, then squeezed them shut and let out a whimper as he came. 

Jim watched Blair's cock jerk and pulse as he came and felt the shivers course through the strong, compact frame under his hands, and he didn't want to hold on any longer. His own climax forced an almost silent groan from him just as Blair managed to open his eyes to watch. 

Then they were staring into each other's eyes. Panting and clinging to one another's arms as the remained at arm's length. 

Blair suddenly chuckled and said, "We're quite a pair." 

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and they laughed together for a minute before climbing into bed. A long, slow session of lovemaking and rediscovery followed and they fell asleep in each other's arms. 

* * *

Several hours and a dinner later... 

Jim leaned back in his chair and said, "God, Chief! That was great. Best meal I've had since you left." 

Blair smirked at his lover from across the table. "Judging from the Wonderburger wrappers that were in the trash, I'd say it's the only meal you've had." 

Jim blushed slightly and smiled. "I had everything planned. Clean up today, groceries and laundry tomorrow." 

Blair smiled, pushing his empty plate away. "Yeah, well, it's all taken care of. Except for the laundry. Still have some of that left to do." 

"Damn, what time did you get in?" 

"I was home at eleven this morning." 

"You should have called. I could've picked you up." 

Blair stood and started gathering the dirty dishes. "Nah, wanted to surprise you." 

Jim grabbed Blair by the arm and gently pulled him into his lap. "That you did, babe." He kissed his lover soundly. 

Blair admitted "It wasn't easy though. I kept wanting to call you, and then I was hoping you'd come home for lunch." He disentangled himself from Jim's arms and stood again. "Then, there you were in the hallway." 

Jim simply smiled and joined in to help with the after dinner clean up. 

* * *

Blair spread the damp dishtowel on the counter and found himself in Jim's arms again. He sighed and laid his cheek against the broad muscled chest. 

Jim let his fingers play through silky brown curls and whispered, "You okay, babe?" 

Blair's arm's tightened around Jim's waist. "Just a little tired." 

Jim kissed the top of Blair's head. "You've had a long day. Let's just turn in early." He felt the Blair's head shake against his chest. "Then what would you like?" 

Blair said quietly, "A walk. Just a short one--in the park? I missed doing that with you while I was gone." 

"A walk it is then." 

They walked hand in hand the couple of blocks to the park. It was a little after seven o'clock and it had just begun to get dark as they strolled along the nearly deserted beach as the spring air cooled around them. It had been a warm and beautiful day--in many ways. 

They stood as the water lapped at their toes, watching the last of the sunset. The sky seemed alive with oranges and yellows as the sun dipped behind the distant mountains. Jim's arm went around Blair's shoulders. He pulled Blair snuggly into his side, and Blair's arms went around Jim's waist, his thumb hooked into a belt loop. 

"Of all the sunsets I've seen, in all the different places I've been..." Blair began in a whisper soft voice. "The sunsets I see here with you, are my favorite." 

Jim kissed his lover's temple and pulled him impossibly closer. 

Somewhere behind them in the dark, a radio was turned on and a song floated quietly to them. 

"As we stroll along together  
Holding hands, walking all alone  
So in love are we too  
No one else but me and you  
So in love, in a world of our own" 

Jim grumbled softly, "I hate love songs." 

Blair smiled but did not look up at his lover. "I know." 

"As we walk down the beach together  
Under stars twinkling high above  
So in love are we too  
No one else but me and you  
So in love, so much in love  
So in love, are you and I" 

Blair whispered, Sentinel soft, "Listen to the words, Jim." 

"We stroll along together  
I need you, need you oh so much  
I love you, love you my darlin'  
Can you tell it in my touch" 

Jim listened and a slow smile spread across his face. 

"It's not _a_ love song. It's _our_ love song." 

"As we walk down the isle together  
We will vow to stay together 'till we die So in love, are we too  
Just can't wait to say "I do"  
So in love, so much in love  
So in love, are you and I  
So in love, so much in love  
So in love, are you and I" 

<>~~<>~~<>

Songs used: 

**(Everything I Do) I Do It For You   
by Bryan Adams 

**I Swear   
by John Michael Montgomery 

  * So In Love Original Title: So Much In Love by Huey Lewis and the News 



* * *

End I Hate Love Songs by Suzie: suzieb@harbornet.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
